


棉花糖

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 因为剧团宿舍翻新而出去住的两人。
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 4





	棉花糖

千景轻车熟路，皱着眉把棉花糖堆在蛋糕上，缝隙里夹了花生酱和巧克力酱，放进烤箱里。这个是臣教的料理方式，合上烤箱门的时候他情不自禁想象了一下这块蛋糕的滋味，结果没忍住冲到水池边上扶着水龙头干呕。

密嗅到棉花糖的味道，迷迷糊糊睁开半阖的眼睛，刚好看到他在厨房里的背影，用含了水的嗓音说：“……早上好。千景不舒服吗？”

千景没吃早餐，什么都没吐出来，变成几声沙哑的咳嗽。咖啡煮开了，在角落里咕噜噜地冒泡；他反手摸到晾干的杯子，把香料扔进去，倒了一杯深棕色的苦味饮品。原本应该加入的肉桂被他刻意忽视了，他今天出乎意料地不想食用任何和甜味挂钩的东西，哪怕只有一点也不可以。

密抱着巨大的企鹅抱枕，迈着虚浮的脚步飘进厨房。他们住的地方不算大，两个人挑中了不到四十平米的公寓，不言而和。开放式厨房，只有卫生间呆在一个小小的角落里，大床延伸出去就是阳台。他们没问对方为什么，反正理由是一样的。

“你快去刷牙。”千景喝掉半杯咖啡，指着角落那扇门说，“一会儿还要去排练，小心迟到。”“没关系，紬会原谅的……呼。”话音刚落，终于踱到他身前的人一头栽进他胸口。

“那也不能给大家添麻烦。”千景习以为常，用力去推那颗银白的脑袋：“……喂，睡太郎，快起来。”“千景好吵。”密抬起半张脸，闷闷地说，“明明昨天晚上都不肯叫……”“闭嘴。”千景面无表情地揪住了他的头发。

密继续说道：“昨晚千景做到最后哭着爽到晕过去的时候，我醒着的哦。”

千景将手里的杯子狠狠地杵在料理台上：“……今天的棉花糖取消。”

他难得没听到回答。密像倾倒的大厦，栽在他身上又睡过去了。他不得不把密重新挪到床上，去衣柜里翻衣服。两个人体型不一样，但密偶尔还是会偷偷拿他的外套穿，在他发现之后用暴力解决矛盾。

他们在剧团住宿舍的时候，最多也就争锋相对吵一吵。后来宿舍翻新扩建，大家不得不临时外出租房住一段时间，他们才有了打架的空间。密当时提出要和千景住的时候，誉满脸写着被抛弃的震撼，问他为什么不可以一起选三人间，明明有这个选项。密睡得迷迷糊糊，还是诚实地给出了他的幼稚回答：不爽好久了，我想和千景打架。

千景觉得自己也是脑袋一热，当下答应，说好啊，看谁拗得过谁。事实证明他也只会在密面前智商直线下降，扭打了一个星期后，两张单人床也换成了大床，还是他当初跟监督开玩笑的那一款。老虎也是猫科动物。他回想起很久以前还是三个人的时候，密窝在August怀里看他，那眼神大概就是虎视眈眈。

烤箱发出计时结束的声音，“叮”的一声清脆声响。千景没敢去拉箱门，怕自己闻到甜腻的气味，干呕第二次。密坐了起来，抱着企鹅抱枕和被子，露出的面庞上有像落了雪的浓密睫毛和耷拉着的漂亮眸子。

千景看多了，已经从中看不出美感，手里拿着杯子，一脚蹬在被子上：“喂，我都说了……”

他的足尖刚刚碰到微凉的布料，警觉地感到大事不妙。密眼疾手快，一把扯住他的脚踝往怀里带。千景眼前一阵天旋地转，杯子甩脱出手，哐的一声掉在瓷砖地板上。他有点懊恼，以前光嘲笑对方松懈了，没想到自己成功脱离组织之后，反应也半斤八两。

“你干嘛？”他皱着眉头，仰面看他。

“早安吻。”密指了指自己的嘴唇，“爱丽丝的诗里有说过这个东西。”说完他也不管对方愿不愿意，按着千景的脸庞就吻了下去。千景刚刚喝了大半杯放了香料的咖啡，他刚把舌头伸进去搅了一下，就被苦得松了口，舌尖拖出一丝勾连的涎液，藏在刘海下的小脸皱成一团。

千景扳回一城，坐起身来，指着地上躺着的马克杯：“一会儿你给我收拾干净。”

密起身洗漱，挪进厨房里去看他的早餐，打开烤箱就把手往里面伸。千景背对着他，捏着鼻子给他冲热可可牛奶，突然听到后面一声闷哼，吓得转过头来。

“没有人告诉过你不要用手直接碰吗！”他一面抱怨，一面把人扯到水池边上，开了水龙头使劲冲，“又不是只有炸弹才会造成烫伤。”两个人赖床，这个点的水管已经被夏天的太阳晒得发烫，千景最后才在冰箱底下翻出冰袋。

他们十指相扣地捂了那个冰袋好一阵子，两个人都指节冰凉。密抬头往上看，看到他严肃又担忧的脸庞，突然露出一个亮晶晶的笑容。千景隔着镜片，觉得这个没头没脑的笑容眼熟，就差问他有什么好笑的。

密踮起脚，用嘴唇去蹭了蹭他的。他尝到甜丝丝的、令人反胃的腻味，呛得松开了手，向后退了一步。

“我觉得我们以后不要接吻了。”千景提议。

密点了点头：“巧了，我也这么觉得。”


End file.
